digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Out of the Void
Out of the Void is the thirty-third episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Gallantmon (Austin) tries explaining to Beelzemon that Murmuxmon tricked him, he didn't know it was Murmuxmon, & says he stole the Digi-Deck from Murmuxmon. But Beelzemon doesn't believe a word he says & uses Survivor Mode. Gallantmon Survivor Mode pulls out Final Vent, but struggles to insert the Digi-Card as he does not want to Vent him. So Gallantmon SM takes off. Mako informs Morgan that Austin has returned with the Gallantmon Deck. Beelzemon & Sakuyamon are training. Mako explains that they all signed up to fight Murmuxmon, & after that, they thought they would be done, but Master SilverStingmon disappeared & there was no way to unlink from the Decks, so, they were stuck being Digimon Holders forever, & they can't really just quit, the Digi-Deck doesn't leave you alone, you have an alarm that tells you every time someone is being attacked. Mako explains that Austin was the youngest out of all of them, he's a good soldier, but wasn't ready to make it his life. Master SilverStingmon has freed three of the Digital World Riders from the Advent Void - Charlie (MegaGargomon), Pete (Justimon), & Harry (TigerVespamon). Samantha sees that Austin is distracted by something. Murmuxmon calls to him, Austin tells her he has to take care of something, but will be back. Mako & SilverStingmon bring Charlie, Pete & Harry up to speed, they explain that Murmuxmon won without a fight, & now the people of the Digital World are his captives. They thought they had finished Murmuxmon, but he was only hurt, & he came back & tried a new approach. Austin let Murmuxmon into their base & betrayed everyone. SilverStingmon explains to them that they were all Vented in their sleep, & Mako escaped because his override woke him up. Mako informs them that Austin is back, & has the Gallantmon Deck. Mako & SilverStingmon explain that they are on Earth, the world behind the mirrors, & Murmuxmon's next target. Tom reports that they have found more teleportation transmitters. SilverStingmon tells them that they can't destroy them this time like they did last time & explains that they will need them to bring back the people of the Digital World when this is all over. SilverStingmon tells them that they will upload a virus to the transmitters' targeting system, which he can reverse later, & explains that the drives will self-destruct after upload so Murmuxmon won't be able to take them from them. SilverStingmon explains that his Void Key is damaged & he doesn't have much time & has to go back to the Advent Void, with the chance that he could become trapped. They need all the Holders to defeat Murmuxmon. Harry heads out with the virus by himself, as he always works alone. Mako, Charlie & Pete head out. Murmuxmon & Austin see that TigerVespamon has returned. SilverStingmon locates another Holder in the Void. Gallantmon tries to explain himself to TigerVespamon, but TigerVespamon doesn't listen. Murmuxmon creates two monsters to attack them. TigerVespamon uses "Final Vent" (with 6,000 Attack Points) - Baihumon drags its target, & TigerVespamon finishes with a mighty jab from his weapon. Gallantmon SM uses "Final Vent" (with 9,000 Attack Points) - WarGrowlmon is summoned, Gallantmon Survivor Mode jumps onto WarGrowlmon, WarGrowlmon transforms into Motorcycle Mode, rides towards their target & does a wheelie as WarGrowlmon delivers multiple fireballs at their target then plows into their opponent. TigerVespamon inserts the virus into one of the targeting systems, but Murmuxmon sees this & sends two more monsters to attack & tells Gallantmon to help TigerVespamon. TigerVespamon uses "Attack Vent" (with 5,000 Attack Points), summons Baihumon to attack his opponent, then uses Final Vent. Gallantmon SM uses "Shoot Vent" (with 4,000 Attack Points) - WarGrowlmon is summoned, Gallantmon Survivor Mode fires his Visor, blasting his opponent with a blue laser stream, & WarGrowlmon fires a fireball at their target. TigerVespamon tells Gallantmon SM not to follow him or he will Vent him. SilverStingmon locates Kurt in the Advent Void...